wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kaigara
This is a page by Valoria the IceWing. Please do not edit without permission. Appearance: Kaigara is a rather large-boned SeaWing for her age. She stands tall above most of her classmates, the 'tall ones' almost reaching the height of her eyes. However, this appearance did not exactly fit the personality of Kaigara. From first looking at her, you might be startled. ''I wouldn't want to mess with this girl, ''you might think. But don't worry. It's as though you're afraid of an animal, while its more afraid of you. That is what it is like with Kaigara. Personality: The main word to sum up this unwieldy SeaWing is insecure and quiet. When she is at school, she hunches herself in (which isn't very good for her health, mind you) and tries to act inconsipicuous, hiding and wishing she could melt into the shadows like her NightWing father. Most dragons around her don't even bother to talk with her, preferring to ignore her or talk about her behind her back. Kaigara is most unaware of this fact. She cares greatly about what others think of her, but doesn't realize that everyone is exchanging cruel words about her when she isn't focusing on them. Poor Kaigara. History: This SeaWing's history is unfortunate, filled with thoughts of longing, insecurity, fear, hope, and pain. Mental pain. Every day, as Kaigara dragged her feet to school, every day, as she begged her parents not to send her, she dreaded the other dragonets she saw there. She dreaded the smirks on the other students' faces as she walked into school, hunched over, trying to blend into the wall so no one would see her. They did see her, of course. Every embarrassing action they noticed, so that they could feel better about themselves. Because that one SeaWing was worse than they were. Kaigara went into a state of depression at thirteen, a very young age for such a thing. She didn't know what to do. The SeaWing was afraid. She didn't want to tell her parents, she wasn't sure if she could risk the outcomes of their reaction. Instead, Kaigara tried to focus on the positive things in life ... but it didn't work, of course. At fifteen, she couldn't take it anymore, telling her parents everything she was feeling and how long it had been going on: two years. She is currently seeing a therapist, hoping she'll improve and come into her own one of these days. Abilities: Kaigara has normal SeaWing abilities, despite the fact that she is a hybrid. It was strange ... almost as though her parents were all SeaWing. She looks nothing like her father, acts nothing like her father, and has no NightWing powers. Kaigara has wondered about her parentage from the moment she was young. All the other hybrids she had met had such interesting powers, yet Kaigara saw nothing remotely NightWing about her. Likes and Dislikes: *Kaigara loves drawing. It distracts her from reality, and she loves that. She can become absorbed in something that draws her in. She is an exceptional artist, but is too shy to show anyone. *She likes imagining and creating things in her mind, but doesn't have the patience to write it down on paper. Instead, she tells these stories to herself whenever she has a particularly bad day. *Kaigara hates social activities and avoids them whenever possible. Relationships: *Her parents - Kai loves her parents for their help and support whenever she felt particularly down or depressed. She thanks them for everything. Trivia: *Kaigara means 'seashell' in Japanese. *She is left-taloned Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:NightWings